Fiesta del desorden
by kira taisho
Summary: una fiesta normal del gremio vista desde adentro... / para el reto temático de hallowen del foro el gran reino de fiore / no hay lemon explicito pero no es para T


y con 882 palabras solo del 1-shot, aqui mi contribución al reto temático de hallowen del foro **El Gran Reino de Fiore **en los cuales debía usar **natsu, traje de hombbre de las nieves **y **parody **

creo que quedo bien, aquí esta toda la subnormalidad que me enseño Eli-sama (gracias) y mi ya de por si desequilibrada mente yandere y fujoshi... espero causar aunque sea un par de risas...

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Esa fiesta había sido un descontrol total, empezando por los disfraces provocativos como los del dúo dragon slayer, los cuales gracias a Rufus vestían de maid y neko.<p>

Natsu había elegido un lindo traje de hombre de las nieves que consistía en una camiseta color celeste y blanca de corderito, unos pantalones blancos apretados con un cinturón celeste de corderito, botas blancas forradas en corderito y unos guantes con garritas, también con corderito blanco. Según el por que le había gustado.

Tras estar todos pasados de copas (incluso Charle) empezó la diversión haciendo que Sting besara a Rogue, claro que ninguno se esperaba que Rogue le metiese la lengua hasta la garganta y empezase a tocar al neko donde no debía en publico, aunque varias fujoshis lo agradecieron (como Juvia, Erza y Mirajane entre otras) mas cuando Sting soltó un gemido antes de pronunciar el nombre del pelinegro que parecía querer tomarlo ahí mismo.

Rufus (rapunzel) estaba en el segundo piso dejando que Orga (hombre de las cavernas) le hiciera de todo menos la tarea, Levy, que iba de hada estaba por ahí con Gajeel (mago de la edad media) intentando parar su sangrado nasal tras semejante escena.

Erza se había puesto su traje de Frederick, Lucy de Yanderica, por algún lado Mirajane iba con su satan soul, al igual que sus hermanos que usaban el animal soul y beast soul, los exeeds iban de caballero (Lily), bailarina de balet (Charle), pescado (Happy) y rana (Fro y Lector), Makarov (enano) ya se había ido con su dragóna rosa.

Jellal estaba con el traje de Mystogan y Mystogan (no pregunten que hace allí) de Jellal, por algún lado las dos brujitas (meredy y Ultear) estaban haciendo cosas que mejor no mencionar.

Lyon discutía con Gray por estar ambos vestidos de diablitos, Laxus (estrella de rock) solo observaba el lugar.

La cosa empeoro cuando Natsu empujo a Lyon, que termino besando a Gray, el cual al intento aferrarse a algo e hizo que Natsu cayera hacia adelante sobre cierta vaquera de pelo azul y la besara, al levantarse termino tocandole un pecho a Lucy y al separarse de esta beso accidentalmente a la usuaria de satan soul, provocando la furia de Erza que golpeo a Natsu y luego se llevo a Mira a algún lugar obscuro…

Lyon enfurecido se llevo al pelirrosa a rastras a un cuarto… Y Sting, Rogue y Mystogan los siguieron a una situación que al día siguiente les provocaría bastante dolor a algunos.

En la barra Fro tomaba un baso de leche siendo observado por Lector que tras un rato decidió llevarse al inocente exeed a un armario dejando a todos con cara de "que diablos".

Mientras Laxus aprovecho el lió para llevarse a Jellal, alegando que tenían una apuesta por cumplir.

Por otro lado Charle echo a Lissana que estaba desnuda en la pileta y Freed (haciendo cosplay de Aries) se fue saltando (gritando que era un dulce corderito) hacia Bix (vestido de humano normal).

Y por otro lado Gray y Loke (que quien sabe que hacia allí) fueron hacia el sótano a jugar al pool (o eso dijeron, siendo los únicos sobrios)

Por otro lado Virgo se llevo a Lucy diciendo que debía salvarla de ese loquero (es decir, fiesta típica del gremio) y Lucy no opuso resistencia.

Y así la fiesta continuo entre alcohol, estupideces, gemidos, escobas atacando a Max, Gajeel cantando, yuri, yaoi etc... Ya saben, como debería ser...

Día siguiente...

No hace falta aclarar la resaca que todos tenían, aunque alguno estaban peor que otros, por ejemplo Natsu, Lyon, Sting y Mystogan que despertaron los cuatro con un no agradable dolor en el tracero mientras Rogue simplemente los miraba tras dormir como un angelito y tan solo el dolor de los fuertes arañazos de Sting... De mas esta decir que tras el pequeño comentario de Natsu de "díganme que no paso lo que creo" todos miraron mal al pelinegro que, si no hubiese estado desnudo hubiese salido corriendo, pero fue tarde, esa mañana Sting, Natsu, Lyon y Mystogan tomaron su venganza contra rogue por haber sido el único seme...

Mirajane y Erza estaban en algún lado en una situación algo _particular, _Laxus y Jellal, de ellos mejor no hablemos, Lucy en su departamento se sentía violada (y no solo por Virgo), Fro dormía en brazos de Lector tranquilamente... claro que la poca paz que quedaba con los que aun dormían (entiéndase casi todo el gremio) acabo con el chillido _nada masculino _de Rogue, haciendo que otro quilombo empezase por buscar sus ropas, preguntar que diablos paso la noche anterior y por que Mavis estaba siendo abrazada por Zeref en el escenario (imagen no grata ya que se notaba a la legua que habían echo)...

Y en definitiva, solo había sido otra fiesta común y corriente de fairy tail en la cual todo Magnolia se encerró como si fuese a pasar un huracán... Claro que lo unico diferente fue que esta vez el chillido que anunciaba que la fiesta había terminado fue de Rogue Cheney, que en este momento estaba siendo violado (o no tanto) por Sting Eucliffe... A si, y que cierto mago del consejo con una extraña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro se había llevado a Wendy y no para darle dulces...


End file.
